Six reasons to stay off of elevators
by DangerDartz
Summary: A fluffy one shot with Six and Holiday. Some Six and Rex parenteral stuff. This fic was made for my friend Total weirdo, I hope you like it! Pleas review it! I need to know I'm loved!-EDITED!


I made this fic for my friend total weirdo. I promised it if some body could think of a new term for a paring, and she did it…I for got for which paring though. So here it is after all most a year for my secret lover total!...lol just joking we arnt secret lovers…it's public now! Enjoy!

**XXX**

As if dealing with Rex wasn't enough, the green clad man had to deal with more pointless things, such as ranting.

"Can' you just cut him a little brake? Just once?"

Six didn't like confrontation, especially with this one person in particular; doctor Holiday. So in an effort to escape her 'babbles' (as he liked to call it) he made his way to providences main elevator.

"Your not even listening are you?"

For the whole duration of the one-sided argument, he had not said a word. Till now.

"Nope."

This statement seemed to agitate the evo expert even more. As Six boarded the elevator, she fallowed him on, much to his displeasure.

"OK it's one ting to be a jerk to a kid, but to just tune me out is just plain rude!"

He inwardly sighed. It was moments like these he wished he had ear plugs.

"Holiday, this is all part of his training. The boy needs to learn."

**XXX**

Rex had left the training room in tears. This was all just too much to take in for the twelve year old boy to take in. He and six had been in long vigorous training for weeks, and it all came down to this one lesson: cure or kill.

He had looked up to Six, thinking that the ninja was a noble hero or sorts. And what he said was all ways best. Or so he thought. To kill an evo- was just plain cruel. (In his eyes at least.) It's not like they could help being freakishly hideous monsters!... He couldn't help being a monster…. He wiped the tears from his eyes and pushed the down button on the elevator. Maybe if he went to his room and took a nap (slept on it) every thing would be better and make sense again.

**XXX **

Six, was now starting to get past the stage of annoyed. This woman just couldn't shut up, could she?

"He is just a kid-"

Six was about to retort back the elevator made a 'ding' sound. After the second ding subsided he quickly spat out what he wanted to say.

"He is kid that needs to be taught a lesson. I don't care if he doesn't want to kill the other evos out there, I don't give a damn if he cries about it. It's not my job to care its my job to teach him to fight!"

Both adults turned to exit off it when the sight of a crying pre-teen stooped them. One thing was running threw both there minds at that second- Oh shit.

"Y-You don't…like me."

It wasn't so much of a question the way Rex said it. It was like it was a fact, a harsh one. His face scrunched up, tears cascaded down his all ready red cheeks, and his over all expression was one of hurt.

"R-Rex I…"

The ninja stammered to say something.

"I HATE YOU!"

Rex hollered. In one swift movement the boy turned his left arm into a mechanical extension and slammed on the button panel out side of the elevator and sent a rush of his nanites into it. As of late the good doctor had been showing Rex how to 'talk' to machine, and how get them to do things with out pushing buttons and such. He was quite good at it, as he just demonstrated.

Holiday and Six couldn't comprehend what happened as the doors slammed shut and the carrying compartment dropped down at accelerating speeds. There bodies flew up in the air for a split second before coming to a halt. They toppled in a heap on atop of each other, in one of those overly romantic movie clichéd ways. Holiday had landed on top of the man, her face just centimeters away from his. If this was a sucky romance movie though, Holiday would have been blushing but instead she hissed in his ear

"This is your fault."

**XXX**

Rex ran away as fast as he could away from the broken providence property. It wouldn't be long before somebody went looking for him and he sure as heck didn't to be around when white knight yelled at him for the damaged elevator. In his mind he did the right thing, locking six in an elevator. He doesn't even like me! He said to him self. But holiday was also in there he soon realized.

"Uh oh."

**XXX**

Despite both having major body and head aches Holiday kept on with her never ending rant.

"Seriously, now what are we gonna do about Rex?" Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time he said as calmly as he could.

"We? Holiday, I've all ready explained it's only my job to train him to fight, nothing more." This only added fuel to her fire.

"You should care, Rex cares about you Six! He looks up to you so much, and now he probably feels crushed."

It was her turn to sigh. She slid down the wall and sat with out saying another word. She obviously couldn't get the providence agent to see her point of view. Or had she? If it weren't for the dark sun glasses which he was trade marked for, the young women would've seen the realization in his eyes. How could he have known all along when Rex insisted to spend time with him, or fallow him around the base the kid liked him? Not many people did like to be around him, save for Holiday but now he wasn't so sure, he had made her pretty mad. He rubbed his temples and sighed once more. Before he could stop the words from slipping out it was too late.

"I didn't think the kid liked to be around me at all. He seemed to like to bug me by going where I did but I thought he was doing it to irritate me…"

It took a while before what he said made sense to her. When she finally understood she smiled.

"Rex looks up to you like a big brother of sorts. He told me once you where like a super hero."

She nodded.

"Oh…"

Silence filled the air between them for a minute or two before holiday broke it.

"If you took of those sun glasses maybe you could see it better Six."

**XXX**

By the time Rex made up his mind to go back and save holiday (not six only holiday six could rot in there for all he cared!), troops where all ready at the scene. But no sign of white knight thank god!

"Just the kid we're 'lookin for. Can you fix this, it seems the elevator had a malfunction."

"S-Sure."

They didn't suspect him at all! That's a weight of his shoulders. He did as instructed and fed his nanites into the computer main frame for the elevator and tried to get it to move upwards.

**XXX**

"You could show Rex that you still like him by taking him out for ice cream or something."

"Wouldn't just an apology suffice?"

"No, kids are tricky like that you really have to kiss up to gain back there affections."

Some time ago six had surprisingly moved across the elevator to sit beside holiday. He was so close that there shoulders where touching. This kind of shocked holiday. Six wasn't the people type she knew, but this seemed a bit out of character for him. So did his next question.

"What about other adults, can you just apologize to them?"

She glanced over (and no she wasn't imagining it) he had a slight smirk on his usual stoic features. A smirk! He isn't a robot after all!

"Uh…yeah, I think grown ups are a bit more easy going with some stuff…"

Six noticed the stutter in her voice, and the blush didn't slip past him either. Why was she blushing? Huh…women are odd. He said mentally.

"OK then, Holiday…"

He turned more towards her and looked at with the most sincere look he muster, which was a total fail on his part but at least he was trying.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

There it was again, that blush on her face. Except it was a darker shade. Much to his amazement he said to himself, she looked kinda cute with the red tinge on her cheeks.

The smile that appeared on her face only added to her 'cute-ness' her thought.

"Thank you for apologizing Six. I'm sorry too for being such a bothersome person and yelling at you."

Another Uncharacteristic trait took part of him as he moved his hand close to her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, which came lose during there fall. "

"It's fine, I need more sense knocked into me."

Just then the elevator started slowly moving upwards. The two jumped up in surprise before they regained there senses.

"Looks like the elevator is fixed"

Holiday muttered. Another second went by and the machine stopped. With a ding the doors opened to the top floor with about a dozen or so troops surrounding the doors, and Rex in the middle of them all.

"I…"

Rex tried to talk but he couldn't. He stared at the floor in shame. Six's heart sunk a bit. This was all his fault. He walked over and kneeled in front of the evo child.

"Rex, I'm sorry. How about you and me go…and get ice cream?"

He glanced at holiday out of the corner of his eye to see if he did it right. She nodded and urged him to go on by giving him a bigger smile.

"You can um…get a sundae if you want." Rex looked up nodding enthusiastically. That childish spark and adoration back in his eyes.

"OK, can we bring Holy, too?"

"Uh..sure she can come."

"Yahoo!" He skidded of down the hall, the two adults fallowing suit.

"See, you did great, Rex all ready forgives you."

"Thanks to you. If it weren't for you Holiday, I don't know what I would do."

The blush came back to her cheeks. She gave a playful shove to him and started picking up her pace.

"You'd be lost with out me"

She called over her shoulder. He caught up to her, and he knew what she said was true. With out her in his life he would be lost.

"Come on you two are so sloooooowwwwww!"

Rex whined from a distance. The three set of to go get the oh so promised wonderful frozen treat.

**XXX**

"…What was that?"

"I don't…know."

"Has Six…gone soft?"

"NO IT CAN'T BE!"

White had been flipping threw surveillance channels when he came to one positioned in front of providence main elevator camera. A group of his troops where spazzing out and it looked like a few of them where close to fainting. He grabbed a microphone and orders them back to work They where on the top floor while he was on the 5 floor and he could hear them all screamed yes. He sighed. Some weird stuff happens here he thought. Oh, but if only he seen what had happened just moments before.

**XXXENDXXX **

Well here it is, I hope your happy total. This is by far my longest fic I have written, a whooping four pages! YES! So, this was promised for my buddy total weirdo she is amazing, I love her to pieces. This was her prize for thinking up a new word for a paring…I forgot which one. It's all most been a year and I FINALLY did it. I feel proud. =) I don't care if they seem OOC or any thing, but if I have spelling mistakes or something else let me know. Pleas review, and I don't mind flames! ~Candy~

p.s; I was kidding Total about the lovers thing, don't eat me! o-o

EDIT: I went threw this fic last night and noticed some errors. I hope they are fixed now, but if there are any more pleas let me know! I failed English 101! x_x


End file.
